Business customer communication systems, such as a private branch exchange, typically employ the well-known station message detail recoding (SMDR) arrangement to track the telephone calling activity at system telephone stations. For example, each time a user at a system telephone station either places or receives an outside telephone call (for example, a toll call), the SMDR arrangement creates a call record detailing the event. Call records which are created over illustratively a 30 day period are processed to generate a "telephone bill" for each system telephone station.
However, such call records may be incorrect since prior SMDR arrangements do not accurately detail the events that occur when a toll call is transferred from the originating system station to another system station. In such an instance, prior SMDR arrangements would create a call record only for the originating station. Consequently, the originating station would be charged for the full duration of the call.